


i'm sorry

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Episode: s13e03 Patience, Regretful Dean, Sad Dean, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Dean tells Claire about Cas's death.





	i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

After the fifth bottle of beer, Dean grabs his phone. He dials the number, but Claire doesn’t pick up. He tries again. And again. Unease settles in his stomach, but then an annoyed voice cuts through the dreadful silence.

“What’s up, old man?”

“Why the hell aren’t you answering your phone?” Dean growls, flinching at the his harsh tone.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Claire asks, even more annoyed. “I was taking a freaking shower! Is that a crime now?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Dean rubs his eyes. “When you didn’t answer, I thought we lost you too.”

“Too? Did someone die?”

Dean lets out a bitter laugh. “Yeah. King of Hell, my mom… Cas,” he whispers the last name, his heart clenching at the mere thought.

“Wh-What?” Claire croaks. “No. That’s not possible. He’s gonna come back, right? He died before and he came back.”

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I don’t think there’s coming back from this.”

“How did it happen?”

“Lucifer stabbed him in the back.” It is an image Dean’s been seeing every time he closed his eyes since it happened. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop seeing it.

Claire doesn’t speak for a long moment. If it weren’t for her ragged breathing, Dean would think she had hung up.

“How could you let that happen? I asked you to look after him,” she shouts.

She’s upset, he knows, but her words still hurt. What can he even say to her?

He settles for, “I’m sorry.”

He hears a sob escape her, and he lets her mourn. After a while, she murmurs, repeating his words at him, “I’m sorry.”

“What are _you_ sorry for?”

“For your loss. You loved him too.”

He’s taken aback by her conviction. Ignoring the tear trailing down his cheek, he whispers, “Yeah, I did.”

“He loved you too.”

“And look where that got him.”

She hurriedly starts apologizing, “Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I-”

“I know, Claire. Don’t worry about it.”

He senses she wants to say more on the subject, but thankfully she refrains herself. There’s nothing to say that would convince him it _wasn’t_ his fault.

“Were you two…?” She asks after a few quiet moments, sounding unsure, as if she’s scared of his reaction.

“No,” he says. They could have been. There were so many missed opportunities. Now-- there’s no more chances.

“I’m sorry,” Claire says.

“Me too,” he answers and opens the next bottle of beer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com).


End file.
